To Protect and Serve
by TheStimulus
Summary: Modern AU in where Elsa and Anna enlist into a Special Operations military team called A.R.M.O.R. A.R.M.O.R. is headed by a mysterious man with a dark past who only goes by the Director. Once the team has been formed, an unknown terrorist group, only known by their leader, Zhao, begin inflicting havoc across New Arendelle. This is my first writing project, I'm trying to improve!
1. The End?

**A/N: The story is starts at the end, and the following chapters are flashbacks until we get back to where we started. Right here. Anyways, if you enjoyed it, read on! The following chapters aren't as short. -Stimulus **

* * *

Elsa could feel her heart beating like a million drums inside her chest. Her breath gradually dissolved into a slow shallow rasp. She slowly tilted her neck to the right and glanced at Anna, who lay unconscious behind the unoccupied car. Elsa had no idea what she ever did to deserve this situation that she was being present with at the moment.

_Run you idiot, he's coming! _

A voice inside head and the cold metal against her neck from an unused car shook her back into reality. She overheard the sound of footsteps steadily growing louder and louder. Elsa frantically searched for anything she could use to defend herself from the imminent threat. She finally spotted a wrench sticking out of a vacant toolbox in the trunk of a tow truck. In a harsh revelation, she knew that her time was up. There was no way she could make it there and back in time.

Elsa had given up all hope until a man had appeared in the rearview mirror of a distant car. The small figure turned out to be the Director. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as he drew his gun and pointed the barrel at Zhao.

"Zhao!" the Director bellowed. Zhao immediately stopped in his tracks, alert to the new threat behind him. Elsa flipped her battered body over and peered under the car and saw the man casually turn around and walk towards the Director.

"Artanis, how very nice of you to show up to the party, I was just about to finish up some… festivities..", obviously hinting at that fact he was aware that Elsa was around 3 meters (10 feet) away from her and the only thing standing between them was a 2004 Honda Civic.

_The Director's name is Artanis? He certainly never obliged to tell any of us. _Elsa thought in her head, but it was quickly drowned out by the Director's response.

"It didn't have to be this way. This whole thing could have been prevented if-" the Director's voice had been intervened by Zhao's.

"If what, Artanis?" he inquired. "How do you not understand that it was YOU who brought me into this, it was YOU who created this mess in the first place. My natural reaction was to retaliate, and so I did." Zhao drawled.

"It doesn't matter who started it or not, right now, I am going to end this once and for all." The Director shifted his arm so that his pistol pointed directly at Zhao's bloodied forehead.

"No. **I **am going to end this once and for all." replied Zhao as he pointed an identical copy of the same custom pistol that the Director exclusively used.

Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion at the statement. Why would Zhao have the same exact pistol as the Director. When Elsa had asked the Director about it when she was first accepted into the organization, he had stated that there was only of this type of pistol in the world, custom built just for him.

Her train of thought screeched to a halt when she heard a single shot being fired. It cut through the silence and left Elsa's ears ringing, which had grown accustomed to the absence of sound.


	2. Happy Birthday

Elsa wouldn't have even remembered it was her birthday today if it weren't for her phone. Elsa fell asleep using her phone again, the sudden buzzing on her chest reminding her of that one special day every year. But this day felt like an ordinary day, except that now she was 23 years old. She checked her phone, half expecting the notifications to be about her birthday. And of course none of them weren't, just 3 identical reminders that today was application day. Elsa hadn't been more anxious in her life. After going through the motions of high school and college, preferring academics or social mingling and moving into her own apartment, it was finally the day. It was her own choice of course. Elsa enjoyed being her own individual, but she sometimes, a small voice in the back of head still murmurs in regret that she had a chance to live a normal life. But with her mom's absence since age 6, her dad had been her only friend and support.

Elsa's father had been in the Secret Service for 16 years, and although they had their differences in the past, her father was proud of her for following in his footsteps. Sorta. Elsa could have just gone into the Secret Service as well, and it would take little effort to be hired, as his father could pull a few strings. Instead, Elsa opted for the more unconventional route, and chose a relatively new agency that just appeared on the radar: A.R.M.O.R. it was short for Arendelle Reconnaissance Mobile Operator Regiment. All though it made absolutely no sense, the purpose was clear: someone really wanted to spell the word "armor" for their agency. Elsa had skimmed through the invitation. _Looking for highly trained individuals to engage in Special Operations all throughout New Arendelle and to prevent future catastrophes from ever happening. _Seemed easy enough.

Although Elsa thought she was making her own decision, she was born for this. From age 3, Elsa's father had already started to train her to be the world's best special operator. Elsa, being at such a young age, was not aware of this of course, but she always had a certain interest in the unorthodox. Unlike most girls, during Elsa's teenage years she spent most of her time practicing MMA, studying complex subjects, and going to the gym about 3 times a week. Now that Elsa thought about it more closely, her father never really made a big deal about her daughter's birthday. So there was really no reason to start making a big deal about it now. The idea of being a secret agent and saving the world from evil villains amused her greatly, but under all the feigned amusement was interest. Her father had once told her that her mother had to leave because it was to 'save the world'. But Elsa knew it wasn't true at all, Elsa's mom had grown tired of her husband's random and sporadic work times, as well as being away days at a time, sometimes even _weeks. _Once her mother had left, her dad started doing less and less field work to spend more time with Elsa. She gladly accepted the more time with dad, but she knew that he loved working for the President of New Arendelle. Elsa had never met him, but his dad reassured that he was quite the individual.

All this was going on in her head as she mindlessly shifted from mundane task to mundane task until she was finally pulled from her own thoughts when she reached the front door of A.R.M.O.R. Headquarters. The building overlooked most of the city, as well as a lake, although Elsa doubted that A.R.M.O.R. agents ever held parties down by the lake. They were all too busy doing whatever "special operations" meant.

The lobby had a strange elegance to it, neither extravagant or shabby, sunlight broke through the glass roof and made contact with the smoothed tile floor. Elsa quickly spotted the receptionist's desk and strode up to hand her the form she was supposed to fill out. The receptionist smiled and took the paper from her, and after scanning through it, a flurry of fingers flew across the keyboard, inputting the information into the computer database. After she was done, she smiled at Elsa and said, "Alright.. Elsa, glancing back at her computer, you'll meet the other applicants in the room up on the 10th floor."

"Alright, thanks." replied Elsa as she began walking towards the elevators. She began humming to herself and began to get lost in her in thoughts again when suddenly a voice squawked, "Wait, wait, hold the d-" _Ding. _The elevator began rising with a single passenger on board, Elsa attempted to quickly hit the "stay open" button on the elevator but it was too late. _Ding. _This was it. Elsa then heard someone wheezing and she spun and saw a girl in a dress, panting heavily, most likely from running up the 10 flights of stairs to get here. _Whose idea was it to put only one elevator in a giant building filled with people. _Elsa thought to herself, and brought her attention back to the red haired girl in the green dress. She looked like one of the girls who Elsa would avoid during college or high school. This girl had made an effort to look her best today, while Elsa on the other hand threw together a quick dress suit and pants, wearing no makeup and brushing her hair while driving down here.

"Hey stinker! Real nice job of holding that elevator door open for me back there." the girl managed to sputter out, and then proceeding to go back to acting like she just ran two marathons.

But even Elsa was impressed, especially because she had heels on. _This girl must be some kind of runner or something, not even I could run that fast, much less in heels. _After coming to a mental conclusion, Elsa began walking down the hall without her.

"Hey! Are you really going to ignore me like that? I didn't even get your name!" she shouted, and groaned as she attempted to jog up to Elsa's position.

_Ugh. _And she did somehow, in her heels and green dress.

"Well, if you refuse to talk, I'm going to at least introduce myself. My name's Anna, now seriously, why didn't you save the door for me?" she asked.

"Elsa. It's Elsa. And I'm sorry, I must have been daydreaming or something." the girl finally replied.

"Well try not to next time, will you Elsa? I prefer to save my energy for the application." she stated.

After what seemed like a never ending hall, the floor finally opened up into a decently sized room. There was about 450 people sitting in foldable chairs, all of them obviously waiting for the process to begin. Elsa was not surprised at all at the showing, considering the fact that most people with at least a shred of self-esteem would strive to be 'a highly skilled individual'. Unfortunately all of the seats had been taken so Elsa was forced to sit in the very back of the room next to Anna. Elsa glanced over at the group of people joking around next to them. There was a bearded man, most likely in his 30s making exaggerated hand motions while probably telling some sort of joke. The man next to him was completely silent, either absolutely annoyed or just one of those quiet people. Going clockwise, there seemed to be what looked like a bodybuilder or sorts, he was wearing a 'Dri-Fit' Nike shirt and his body was clearly taken good care of. Next to bodybuilder, sat another man, silent but it seemed as though he was muttering to himself.

Right next to that group, Elsa saw the most bizarre pair she has ever seen in her life. What looked like to be a complete nerd, laptop on his lap, in deep conversation with a very pretty girl. Her hair was jet black and went a little past her shoulders, and her eyes were like a pair of sparkling emeralds. She had what looked like to be a pistol clutched in her left hand, a P226 by the looks of it. _Well at least you know one thing, you're not alone. _This girl clearly shared at least one interest with Elsa. Guns. It seemed as though Anna was also evaluating them, and decided that they were good enough, so she went over and took the one of the two vacant seats next to the ragtag group. Anna patted the seat to her right, obviously beckoning Elsa to come sit down with them. _It's not like you have a choice anyway, there's no other seats left. _As soon as Elsa plopped herself down on the remaining seat, a door slammed open and a man in black sunglasses and a simple suit stepped inside the room and began walking up to the podium.

"Welcome potential recruits. I will be your supervising officer today and if you become one of us, your commander. Now, let us begin evaluations now, shall we?"


	3. Not Going Anywhere

**Hey guys. Thanks for all your support, I'm starting to get in the groove of this writing thing. Hopefully you have enjoyed so far, because I have definitely have. Anyways, this is where the story actually starts picking up. Next chapter is going to be Faith's introduction/backstory. So... that's really all I wanted to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna practically flew out the door and sprinted down the stairs, her pair of braids flying behind her like two red serpents, slithering through the air. She hadn't bothered to eat breakfast, and went straight for her car. After she got on the highway and she was met with a sea of cars, the lanes all clogged up from what she assumed was an accident further down the road. She sighed and finally checked herself in the mirror, mascara and cherry lipstick going nicely with her facial features. Glancing down, the green dress and heels met her eyes; Anna had spent weeks on just finding the combination to look her best for her evaluation. A flash of silver caught her attention and she cradled her pendant in her delicate, slender hands. The inside revealed a picture of Anna and her mother, frozen in utopia. Anna managed a weak but pained smile at her mother, and slowly began drifting off in her own head., the buzz of traffic taking a backseat as background noise...

* * *

Anna couldn't hold in the excitement anymore, looking as she was about to burst with glee. She giggled and then pounced on the smooth bed sheets, almost launching her mother in the air from her bed. Anna loved her mother more than anything else in the world, even all of her friends couldn't even come close. Her father left before she was born, and her step dad wasn't much of an improvement, sometimes Anna wondered what her father would have been like if he never left. But it didn't matter, because her mother was her everything, the two were inseparable, even after her stepdad had deserted the two just like the previous, it only bonded them stronger together. Her mother was elegant and graceful, perfect in every way and better than perfect as a mother, so Anna never expected what was coming next. Pancreatic cancer. One thing about pancreatic cancer was that sometimes doctors are unable to detect until its too late, and to her mother's misfortune, it was all but too late. Anna's mother had been given only 6 months to live. She didn't talk much at all after the diagnosis, some nights she just stared into the stars for hours at a time. Anna never left her side though, no matter how bad it got. Six months had somehow flown by in an instant, and Anna had found herself sleeping in the hospital room, refusing to leave her mother. At this point, her mother was ghost of her former self, her body, emaciated and depleted, gazed into Anna's eyes, showing a mixture of pain, sadness, and guilt.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry… it all flew by so fast, didn't it? I wish we had more time, hun…" she breathed.

Anna had to hold back the river of eventual tears. _Why do you have to go? What did you ever do to deserve this? _She couldn't imagine what it felt like to know that your life had an expiration date. She sat in silence and clutched her mother tighter, attempting to comfort her. But Anna knew that there was no stopping this, and her mother seemed to have realized this, accepting her fate already. Anna had no idea what do without her mother, she was always there, comforting her or guiding her in the right direction, but now she was alone on the road of life. A spontaneous flame of anger grew inside her, roaring stronger at every thought.

"It's not fair! Dad was never here, so why do I have to lose you too? Why do you have to go!" she sobbed in anguish, her tears released from her eye ducts, flowing down her pale cheeks.

"You'll be fine, Anna." her mother sighed. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise that."

"How? How will it _ever _be fine!?" she whimpered, voice muffled by her mother's neck.

"I will always be with you Anna, even if I…. you know sweetheart, I will always be there. This will make sure of that." her mother reached under the blanket, and a moment later her weak hands slowly withdrew a silver pendant. It was a picture of Anna and her mother, both laughing, the frame capturing what was once a perfect time.

The pendant just made her cries grow louder, contrasting with the soothing but eerie hum and whirr of medical machines all around the room and entire building. After what seemed like an eternity, Anna's sobs went silent, and her hands migrated to the pendant, immediately letting it hang around her neck. "Oh Momma, it's beautiful." she spouted.

"See? What did I say, I'm not going anywhere." her mother managed to cough out and then smiled. "I always keep my promises." she whispered, and her eyelids closed shut for the final time.

* * *

In the three years spanning after her mother's death, Anna found solace in running. It was one of the first few things that actually made her feel alive again, ever since her mother couldn't fill that void. She signed up for her first marathon in New Arendelle, training for weeks before. Anna was going to win this for her mother, and it just so happened that the marathon would be on Mother's Day. When the first whistle blew, it was a giant blur, and once it cleared again, the finish line was in sight. She crossed it, and threw her hands up. She had won her first marathon on her first try. Anna was asked to do an interview for the city's newspaper, and she hastily accepted the offer.

"So… Anna, is it? Congratulations on your first place finish!" exclaimed the interviewer. "How did it feel to cross that finish line, with the crowd cheering?"

"Uh… good I guess? I've worked really hard for this, and I'm glad to see that my hard work and dedication finally paid off." Anna replied.

"Excellent, excellent. Now today is Mother's Day, what do you think you're mother will think of your recent victory?" inquired the interviewer.

Anna was silent for a moment, but then quickly threw out a response.

"She's probably really proud of me right now. I did this for her." Anna tugged at her silver pendant, looking off towards the side.

"That's a nice necklace! It must've been hard keeping that on while running the marathon." stated the interviewer.

"Not really. I've gotten used to running with it over the years since…" her voice trailed off.

"Since what?" A sudden wave of realization hit the reporter. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know." the interviewer said sympathetically.

"No, no, it's fine. I've gotten past it. I just learned to let it go I guess. I still miss her though. A lot." she admitted.

In addition to running, being the spontaneous girl she is, Anna decided to take some self defense classes. Living by herself now, it just seemed like an obvious choice. After some research, she finally settled on Brazilian jiu jitsu. After three years of practicing the martial art and running almost everyday, Anna was at the peak of physical performance. She needed to find a job before the sizable chunk of money her mother left her ran out, and she decided to apply for A.R.M.O.R. It seemed like the perfect fit, and although she wasn't very good with guns, she could learn. _Hopefully. _

Anna never expected she would end up getting a job for the military. She grew up a normal child, and never had any real military influences, so she had no obligations to join. Despite this, Anna felt drawn to the offer. It was as if she was chosen to do this. She pushed the thought out of her mind, and finally glanced back at the road. Most of the traffic had finally dissipated, and Anna began making her way to the address listed on the poster. Once she had pulled into the parking area, the looming black building intimidated her slightly. After pausing a moment, Anna mustered up the rest of her energy and courage and stepped into the building. The interior was sleek but had a classy vibe to it. Walking up to the receptionist's desk, she handed her application paper, which contained general background information about her. The receptionist gave her a canned smile and indicated to the elevators.

"Thank you for applying, Ms. Anna. The evaluation will start on the 10th floor. Good luck!" the receptionist said.

Anna shot her a smile back and began walking towards the elevator when she spotted another girl in a black dress suit and pants, the outfit had wrinkles, the wearer obviously put little effort into what clothes she wore. Realizing too late, Anna yelped, "Wait, wait hold the door!" _Ugh. A giant building like this and they only put in one elevator. Ohhhkay. _Glancing to the right of the elevator however, gave Anna an opportunity to catch up to the , she winced as she proceeded to sprint up the stairs in heels and a dress. 10 flights of stairs later, Anna was exhausted. The girl in the elevator was nowhere to be seen. _Ding. _The elevator doors slid ajar and she stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey stinker! Real nice job of holding that elevator door back there." she managed to huff out. The girl replied with a blank stare and silence. She then pivoted and began walking down the hallway.

Groaning from the lack of energy, she jogged up to the girl, demanding that she tell Anna her name. She was again greeted with no response from the girl. "Well, if you refuse to talk, I'm going to at least introduce _myself. _I'm Anna." she stated.

"Elsa. It's Elsa. Sorry, I get lost in my own thoughts sometimes, it's a really bad habit.." she blurted.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. But try not to do that next time, okay?" Anna asked.

The pair walked in silence until the hallway finally opened up, rows of chairs occupied by people waiting anxiously for the evaluation. After entering, Anna found a pair of seats next to a group which already seemed to be acquainted with one another. Anna took a seat and patted the one to her right, motioning to Elsa to come and sit down with her. _I don't want to be alone. _As soon as Elsa took her seat, a door across the room swung open, and a man in clad in sunglasses and a black suit stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome, potential recruits. For today, I will be your supervising officer. Evaluations will begin shortly. Oh and before I forget, let me introduce myself. I am the commander of the Special Operations unit of A.R.M.O.R. But you can just call me the Director." he managed a half smile, while still remaining in a professional manner. Anna and Elsa exchanged looks, both sharing equal amounts of anxiety. The Director left the room from the same door that he entered, and they slammed shut. Anna felt a sudden wave of drowsiness wash through her entire body, and a yawn exhaled from her mouth. Anna was not the only one however, as she noticed that everyone else in the room began to collapse to the ground or slump in their chairs. Gradually losing her grip on reality as well she finally closed her eyes and sucummbed to the blackness.

* * *

Anna's eyes flew open and scanned the room. There was no chains or handcuffs, but it was evident that this was some kind of jail cell. A million different questions flew through her head. _What did I do? Was this a trap? Where is everyone else? Am I in jail? _Her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden loud banging on the door to her cell. Anna readied herself for the worst, hoping that her Brazilian jiu jitsu classes were more than enough to at least survive. _It might just be a guard bring you food. _Another set of heavy knocks against the door. Anna saw no handle on her end, so the knocker is probably expecting a reply. "Hello?" It was more than enough, and the door clicked and flew open. A pistol was immediately pointed against her forehead. "Name." the girl demanded.

"A-Anna." she managed to stammer. Anna quickly looked at the girl. Her hair was black as night and reached slightly past her shoulders, and green eyes shone fiercely into Anna's own.

"Come with me." the girl ordered calmly, concluding that Anna was clearly not much of a threat. Anna wasn't sure to either feel relieved that she wasn't shot on the spot, or offended.

"What happened? Is this part of our test do you think? Or was this whole thing a scam?" Anna inquired.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm not dying anytime soon." she replied.

"Where are you taking me?" said Anna.

"Find others. We don't need a mob though, so I want just six more." the girl stated.

"Sorry for all these questions, but one last thing… who are you?" Anna questioned.

The girl stopped, turned around and said one word. "Faith."


	4. 9 Millimeter

**A/N: **Hey, it's me again. Sorry this took so long, I was pretty busy over the weekend I guess. Hopefully this makes up for my absence. I'm starting to get in the swing of things, so I think a schedule is going to worked out for the fanfic soon. If not, just expect one every few days or so. ~Stimulus

* * *

Faith had arrived early in the morning at A.R.M.O.R. It was almost _too_ early, and the receptionist behind the counter seemed reluctant to give her what floor the evaluation would be held. Faith had always been punctual growing up. She never really held onto childhood memories, they weren't important anyway. Once she got inside the elevator, the doors pulled shut. Faith reached inside her jacket and her hand met with the cold aluminum frame that held together her most prized possession, her SIG P226. Although the pistol felt ice cold, there was a certain warmth and familiarity to it, and Faith was always comforted by its touch. _Ding. _Faith stepped out into the empty hallway and began walking towards the what she assumed was going to be the evaluation room. To her surprise, Faith's ears were met with the sound of rapid mouse clicking. As the room opened up, rows of chairs were vacant except for one. The chair was occupied by a guy in a black hoodie and a pair of battered jeans. His laptop lay on his lap, and he was concentrated deeply on the screen. It was a first person shooter by the looks of it. He must've seen Faith from the corner of his eye, because after his character had died, he hastily quit the game and shut his laptop. There was a pause, and then a slightly nervous voice broke the silence.

"Do you like being early too or did you just read the time on the paper wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do like being early, mainly because I can be in my own head for a couple of minutes." Faith responded.

"Oh. Well if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to this game here." glancing down at his laptop. "And by the way, I never got your name, mine's Zach, but my friends just call me Z."

"Well Z, it's Faith. And no I don't mind." she replied as she plopped herself down into a seat next to his. By the looks of it, Z was quite good at the game, as he managed to maintain conversation while playing.

"So, you play video games much Faith?" he casually inquired.

"No, I never really had that much interest in them. I have a passion for guns though. Now that I think of it, guns are one of the only few things that I ever really cared about." she admitted.

"Well I guess we're sorta in the same boat then. Computers are my life, I've never really had much of a life outside of them. It's not even that I hated being around people, computers had always been my forte. I guess I never really let them go." he stated.

Another moment of silence followed, and at the moment Faith knew they would get along just fine. After Zach had finished his game the two began to go into great discussion about guns, Faith had even decided to show him her P226 that she kept with her everywhere. The talking slowly died down as the chairs slowly began filling up. It was almost time for the evaluation, and Faith's attention focused. She was definetley ready weapons wise, but the descripition on the paper implied that one needed more than just gun skills. A.R.M.O.R. was an extremely new company, so it was a sort of risk applying for a job here. Faith had taken the offer nonetheless, desperate to find a way to spend most of her free time, and to make some money as well. Despite the attempt to fully focus on the task at hand, Faith's mind wandered, and eventually landed on her guitar. Faith had an acoustic guitar she kept at home, which she played at least once a week. The guitar gave her a soothing feeling, once only given to her by guns. She was not very good at first, but she gradually taught herself how to play using audio help from various different songs. Faith never brought the guitar into public, she was much too accustomed to the feeling of her pistol against her chest.

Faith glanced at time on Zach's laptop, and it was 5 minutes after the evaluation should have started. _Off to a professional start, I see. _Faith noted. Faith began to talk to Z again, this time discussing the evaluation.

"So, why does a guy good at video games want to join an elite special ops division in a military organization?" she asked.

"Like I said, I was always good with computers, and that doesn't just include video games. I'm also a big coder and hacker as well. This is going to sound like I'm trying to impress you, but this one time I shut down for 2 whole minutes. And no one shuts down Google. None that I know of." he replied, beginning to sound a bit anxious towards the end.

"Well, hopefully we're good enough for them to choose us. I have no idea how this evaluation is going to work anyway." Faith said.

After a few moments, the group next to Zach and Faith seemed to have decided to introduce themselves. They turned to meet the two, forming a deformed circle.

"Hey, the name's Chuck, be careful I'm explosive!" the burly bearded man grunted, a vest studded with grenades and other highly dangerous explosives covered the top half of his body. Faith had no clue how he snuck that past the receptionists.

"Uh.. h-hi. It's nice to meet you, I'm.. Thomas." the shaking boy sputtered. He seemed extremely paranoid, Faith brushed it off, assuming it was just anxiety for the imminent evaluation.

"How're you doing. I'm Bryce." said another. Bryce wore a skin tight "Dri-Fit" shirt and shorts. He obviously was no stranger to the gym. He jerked his head to his left and said, "This guy right here, doesn't talk at all. He might be mute or something. I call him Space." Faith could understand why. The mute man was clad in a black suit and even darker sunglasses. He looked at Faith, then went back to whatever he was doing.

Faith had assumed that everyone had arrived, but she was proven wrong when a puffing redhead sat herself to the right of Faith. The girl seemed to have run a marathon, and was panting heavily. On the other hand, the girl that sat next to the redhead looked to be the complete opposite. She had platinum white hair that lay gently on her left shoulder. The girl was completely stunning, and Faith had to use all her concentration to avoid staring.

Faith had broken her gaze on the girl finally and a door at the corner of the spacious room swung open. Out stepped a man in a suit and shades, and took his place on the podium. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Welcome, potential recruits. I will be your supervising officer for today. Evaluations will begin shortly. For those wondering, let me introduce myself. I am the commander of the Special Operations unit of A.R.M.O.R. But you can just call me the Director." he finished and gave the crowd a small smirk. He swiftly left the room, the doors shutting loudly. As soon as the doors closed however, a strange thing began happening. Faith heard a collective yawn from the entire room, and noticed that some people had already started to doze off. Faith shot a glance at the group to her left, as well as the redhead and the white haired girl. It seemed that they had all succummbed to the sudden urge to sleep. Panic went through her as her eyes slowly began to close, she attempted to fight her mind, but it was no use and Faith slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

Faith eyes jolted open, the cold sheet of metal penetrating through her clothes. Faith felt a small shiver shudder through her body. She then focused her attention on the room. It was a definitely a jail cell, but she was not handcuffed. She reached for her pistol, and unsurprisingly, it wasn't there. Whoever did this to her obviously had some common sense to confiscate hidden weapons. The thought reminded her of Chuck, who had worn a vest decked out with explosives to the evaluation. Faith wondered if they had all been captured as well. Her question was answered by a gruff voice from outside her cell door.

"If everything went according to plan, they should be waking up in a few minutes." the guard spoke into a voice communicator attached to his ear.

Faith heard the footsteps grew louder towards her cell, and she leapt to the metal sheet that tried to resemble a bed. The cell door creaked open, and Faith heard a single footstep step into her cell. Faith didn't know if the guard had a weapon or not, but she knew she had to make a decision fast. She decided to test her luck and grabbed the guard by his neck and slammed it down onto the metal sheet. Faith heard a satisfactory snapping noise, and proceeded to search the guard for weapons. Nothing. She peeked her head out, looking both ways, searching for extra guards. In a desperate attempt, Faith searched through the guard's unconscious body again. Luckily this time, she found a map of the entire containment center, as well as what seemed to be a master key. Faith eyes grew when she noticed that the storage room was closeby. Theoretically, Faith's P226 should be in there, and hopefully other tools to aid in the escape. Faith dashed to the room and the door was fortunately unlocked. She scanned the room, and her eyes landed on her P226. The confiscated items were stored inside their own containers it seemed. Her hands embraced the feel of the familiar gun, which was loaded, the guards never bothered to take out the rounds. As a precautionary measure, Faith checked the magazine. Twenty individual 9 millimeter rounds were safely tucked into the magazine. She slammed it against her palm, and cocked it, preparing to shoot her way out. Faith paused for a moment, and realized she may be underestimating this situation. Clearly she needed some assistance. Faith stared at the map again, unfortunately none of the cells were labeled. She settled on unlocking the cells closest to her own. Faith approached the cell to her right, and knocked her fist against the door. No response. She knocked again. This time, Faith received a reply.

"Hello?" a voice creeped through the cell door.

It was enough for Faith, and she casually pushed the door ajar. Faith immediately pointed her pistol to the girl's forehead. To her surprise, it was the redhead from the evaluation room. Faith concealed her acknowledgment and locked her eyes with the girl's own. "Name." Faith demanded.

"A-Anna." the redhead stammered. Faith decided this girl Anna wasn't much of a threat, but she could definitely help.

"Come with me." Faith casually asked.

"What happened? Is this part of our test?" Anna inquired.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm not dying anytime soon." Faith replied.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded Anna.

"Find others. Six should be enough." Faith responded while Anna followed her towards the storage room.

"Sorry for all these questions, but one last thing… who are you?" Anna questioned.

She paused before the door to the storage room, turned around and said. "Faith." They entered the room and Faith turned around and faced Anna. "Look around for anything that might seem useful to escape."

"I hope this is just part of the evaluation." Anna murmured. "Ooh, this one's cute." she stated, holding up what appeared to be a purple stun gun. "I know it's not much, but I can fight without a weapon if I need to as well." Anna said.

Faith just rolled her eyes while smirking and replied, "Whatever suits you, I guess. Now let's find others."

The pair opened the next cell, and it was the white haired girl, still fast asleep. Anna obviously recognized her. "Elsa! Elsa wake up, it's me Anna!" she squealed, clearly excited to see her again. Elsa sat up and yawned. Faith's heart skipped a beat. The girl was beautiful, even when just waking up after sleeping on a metal sheet. Her hair glowed white like fresh snow on a mountaintop. Luckily Elsa didn't notice Faith staring at her as Anna filled Elsa in on the situation. She seemed to understand and the three went back to the storage room to find a weapon for Elsa to use. Elsa had settled on a pair of gloves. They appeared to be useless, but when Elsa put them on, it seemed to have activated something. The gloves emanated a light blue light, and Faith felt a cold wave of air rush past her body. Elsa stared at the gloves in bewilderment.

"They're… ice gloves?" she said.

"Wow, that's awesome Elsa! You're like, the Ice Queen now." Anna exclaimed.

Faith and Elsa exchanged amused looks. Elsa replied, "Oh please. I'm no 'Ice Queen'. And plus, I bet I could think of a better name than that."

"Ok guys, we're going to need five more people or so and we should be able to break out of here." _Wherever here is, that is. _Faith said.

The trio moved out into the hallway again, but Faith was caught off guard when she heard shouting over in the next cell block. The three rushed to the door and Faith kicked it open, after putting in the key of course. Faith was met with another set of familiar faces. It was Chuck, Z, Thomas and Bryce.

"Hey, you guys want to help?" Chuck asked, holding up a flare gun and a grenade in each hand.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Faith answered, smiling. "Let's get out this place."

The now newly formed group of seven huddled around Faith. Once they finally reached the exit, a sudden flash blinded the seven. Faith's eyesight returned and they were now surrounded by an army of guards, blocking their way to freedom. Everyone had the same idea, and turned around, only to be met with another large group of approaching guards. The seven of them were trapped in a cell block. Faith never had imagined she would die like this, and she was determined to go out with a fight. The other six seemed to share her opinion, and they each readied their individual weapons, preparing for the incoming brawl.


	5. Spaghetti

**Well. It's been a while... sorry. I am truly sorry, but I've just been really busy lately with school and all. Luckily I get out on June 12th so that means more chapters for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading like always. 3 - TheStimulus **

* * *

Elsa steadied her fists, preparing to defend herself against the enclosing group of guards. The ice gloves emanated a bright sky blue light, glowing with power. She wasn't really sure what they could actually do, but the blonde was about to find out. _Crunch. _She spotted a figure in a black suit snapping a guard's neck. The other guards turned to face the man, and the blade of the katana swung in an arc, and all but a single guard fell to the ground. Elsa took this opportunity to try out her newly found gloves. She took a step towards the guard, but the ice gloves seemed to think ahead, and a bolt of frost shot out of her left hand, making immediate contact with the guard's startled face. He fell to the ground instantly, and Elsa stared at the gloves in amazement. Remembering that they were surrounded from both sides, she flung around but was met with a pile of unconscious bodies on the floor and the other six escapees.

"Hey yo Space! Nice work back there with your sword." the man in the Dri-Fit shirt yelled at the silent sword wielder. Space/the katana guy simply nodded his agreement. Elsa assumed that he was mute or simply didn't enjoy talking at all.

"So… now what?" piped Anna. "Well, after we get out this place, that is."

"Now, you all come with me." a voice echoed throughout the cell block. "Congratulations on passing your evaluation. Security will be there shortly. Oh and also keep any of the weapons you may have taken. You'll need them." Elsa sighed in relief. The whole ordeal was a test after all. And she had passed. She was now a member of A.R.M.O.R.

(line break)

"Eight. Eight out of 245 people who showed up today. You all are now a part of the A.R.M.O.R. Special Operations division. We will obviously be recruiting more in the future, and you are all now commanding officers over the soon to be new recruits." The Director finished.

"So when do we start?" asked Faith.

"Start?" The Director chuckled. "Before you go on actual missions, you all need to learn how to operate as a cohesive unit. As a team. True, each and every one of you have special talents, which is why I chose you in the first place. But combining if we these abilities, we can achieve something much greater. And I intend for A.R.M.O.R. to achieve something much greater. Training begins tomorrow, you will hone and improve your skills and learn new ones. Once I see that you are all ready, _then _we will start."

After being dismissed, the group headed into the main lounge area, the room was bright, with heavily reinforced glass windows overlooking the lake across from the building. There were modern, silver couches placed throughout the room and in the center of the room, a hologram of the globe hovered, spinning, blue dots pinging across the world. Elsa wondered what they represented. Once everyone had gotten comfortable in the various furniture, they began to introduce themselves, although it seemed as though others were familiar with each other already.

Chuck was 34 years old and ex-Navy SEAL. He left after his whole team was murdered in a botched search and grab mission. He blamed himself for his friends' deaths and went down a dark path. Chuck began drinking heavily and going to the gun shop, which led to multiple arrests involving explosives. After around ten or so years of this, Chuck decided to turn his life around and he began getting help for his alcohol addiction. He never got rid of his new craving for explosives however. One day he read online about a new military organization called A.R.M.O.R. Chuck, being desperate for a job, took the offer. When he woke up in the jail cell, it was opened by a man named Z who tossed him a grenade launcher and his explosives vest. The two began freeing others and that's when they ran into Elsa, Faith and Anna.

Thomas was funny. And not a funny ha-ha, but a funny strange. He seemed very paranoid, perhaps even a little bit insane. He didn't really want to open up to Elsa, but she managed to get him talking for a while. Turns out that he was born an orphan, and was adopted by a family at the age of 12. Elsa figured that they weren't the best parents the way Thomas talked about them. After he turned 18, he was forced out. He had been on his own for the past five years. Unfortunately that's all he would say. Elsa wanted to find out what led him here, but he kept his mouth shut and began muttering to himself again.

Bryce was a tough guy. He was in the military for three years, so he was in peak physical condition. Once he got home, he reconnected with his best friend since they were kids, Brandon. This went on for a few months until Brandon started asking him for money. Bryce wasn't suspicious at first, but as the weeks went on, he began questioning his best friend. One thing led to another, and he eventually found out that Brandon had been using the money to buy heroin. This led to a huge fight between the two, and his once closest friend deserted him. The next day, Brandon didn't return any of his calls. He tracked down his phone to a shady part of town, but his friend was no where to be found. Later that day a local news channel reported that a man had been stabbed to death following what seemed to be a botched drug deal. Bryce never went to Brandon's funeral. One day he saw a recruitment application for a special military division in A.R.M.O.R. Bryce had never heard of the company, but he decided to take the offer considering his past experience in the military.

Zachary, or Z for short, was a hacker. His parents were always very busy and never had really any time to interact with him. This obviously might have been one of the reasons why Z got so into computers in the first place. The internet was his real home. He told Elsa that he once took down Google for a few minutes. Z had a wealth of information and the tip of his fingers. He could cause a statewide blackout if he felt in the mood. After graduating MIT at 16 years old, he went off the grid. Luckily, he chose to use his skills to help people, which is why he came to A.R.M.O.R. He was only three years younger than Elsa, but he acted a lot older. Z also was into gaming, which came in handy, Z was already familiar with most of the weapons and technology used by special operations teams, making Z an asset in missions. Surprisingly for someone who was around computers for most of his life, he was very smooth talker. Elsa knew that they were going to get along just fine.

Space refused to talk. He wore a some sort of black suit that seemed to help him in combat. His katana was slung over his shoulders like how a normal person would carry a backpack. Elsa felt like he owed him something, considering the fact that he single handedly took out those guards back in the jail. Although Bryce insisted that his name was Space, she wanted to know his real name. Her efforts grew to no success. She noted that he was the second person on this team that didn't really enjoy talking.

Finally, she had the chance to talk with Faith. Faith was a year younger than Elsa and had jet black hair and sparkling green eyes. They had a lot in common, sharing an interest for guns; she even showed Elsa her P226 which she said went everywhere with her. She also revealed to the blonde that she had an acoustic guitar she kept with her, although she claimed that she was quite horrendous at it. She admitted she never told anyone about her guitar, and Elsa wondered why she was the one being told this. After a moment of silence, Elsa met Faith's gaze and the black haired girl quickly averted her eyes, a slight blush flushing across her cheeks. Elsa smirked and the silence returned. They sat, quiet, enjoying each other's company for a few minutes until it was time to head to bed. The Director insisted that they sleep early to be ready for training beginning tomorrow.

Elsa groggily got up the next day, and the crew filed downstairs to the lobby of the A.R.M.O.R. building. Turns out the "jail cell" was actually just one of the floors on the gargantuan structure. The nine all got on a jet and began flying towards the Atlantic Ocean. Elsa awoke to the sound of yells, and her eyes focused and landed on a hovering city. The flying city was massive from afar, and even bigger once they had touched down in the airfield. The Director came out to greet them once they had gotten off the jet.

"Technology is amazing, isn't it? This thing runs on wind currents, completely sustainable, not to mention good for the environment. I had this bad boy built exclusively to train members of the special A.R.M.O.R. division. Now come, we have a lot of work to do." he stated and began walking at a moderately fast pace towards the entrance to a building.

Elsa had never felt more tired in her life. Three missions a day, not including workouts. Her body was exhausted, and her mind was in even more shambles. The Director had set up a simulation room which could transform into any environment, whether it be underwater, the Moon, or in the Himalayas. He said that threats can happen anywhere and that they must be ready for any situation at all times. The Director was telling the truth though, Elsa sharpened her skills and learned new ones. Once versatile with guns, she was now lethal. Her ability to use her ice gloves was vastly improved as well. Not only could they shoot bolts of ice, they could sustain them as well. This opened up all new abilities, like flying and climbing walls. Elsa became a master of the ice, and she grew accustomed to them on her hands. She refused to take them off, they made her feel safe and protected but also powerful. The amount of mission simulations were not only taking a toll on her however, the rest of the team seemed to be worn out as well.

"If we keep going on like this I might DIE." stated Anna, during dinner one day. "I mean, I get a mission a day, but THREE? Ugh, I feel like a grandma or something." she groaned. Elsa chuckled at the confession. Anna had made significant improvements however, she was now able to use guns, before only being able to excel in hand to hand combat. She also improved that as well, the other day she took down four armed guards in only fifteen seconds using only her hands. Anna could definitely beat her up if she wanted to. Of course she never did, and the two only became closer friends. Even with the little amount of the team had to interact with one another outside of missions, they grew together heavily. To everyone's surprise, Space even said something.

"Joseph." he said. At this point Elsa was too accustomed to calling him Space, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"In position."

"Ready when you are."

Elsa knuckles tightened, the ice gloves snug against her battle worn hands, emanating its normal sky blue light. The jet shook heavily, turbulence almost setting it spiraling. She glanced at the other six. They were like family now.

"Wait so what's the plan for dinner?" Anna asked.

"I'm thinking we should eat at HQ tonight." Chuck stated. "You guys haven't had some of my spaghetti in a while."

"That's because last time you made it we were all in the bathroom for like, 3 hours." Bryce said. Everyone laughed, remembering Chuck's spaghetti.

"Fine! Jeez, I try to be nice once in a while. Let's just stop by Burger Queen or something." Chuck grumbled.

"Sometimes I wonder how we aren't all fat globs of mess." Anna remarked.

"Yeah, we aren't. Except you Anna." Elsa joked.

"Hey! Don't be mean Ice Queen!" Anna retorted.

Elsa smirked. She opened her mouth to say something witty back to Anna and was interrupted by the intercom.

_We're coming up on the plane. You guys get ready to jump. _Z's voice crackled over the speaker. Z never went on missions, but he was always there in the radio channel, giving the team instructions and information. He was the hivemind of the operation.

"We haven't done a plane search and grab in what, a month?" Bryce asked.

"No, we did one two weeks ago Bryce." Faith stated.

"Close enough." he responded.

"Uh… not really?" she said back.

The runway of the jet finally opened, and Elsa and the others unstrapped themselves from the seats. Faith walked towards the edge of the runway, and turned around.

"Alright, this is just a quick search and grab. We're looking for a laptop, the hard drive contains highly sensitive information that A.R.M.O.R. could use. Shouldn't be too much of a sweat. Good luck!" Faith said, and proceeded to jump out of the jet.

One by one, the seven of them jumped out of the jet which was being remotely controlled by Z back in HQ. The plane had appeared in their view, and they landed on the roof of the plane. Chuck pulled out a charge bomb, and set it around in a circle. _1. 2. 3. _The eight dropped into the plane. They spread out in two waves, combing the entire cargo plane for the laptop. Elsa snuck behind two patrollers and silenced them both with her gloves.

"One down."

"Three down."

The team reported the amount of guards they each had taken out. Once the whole plane was cleared, Elsa ran up to the middle, meeting the other seven.

"So… where is it?" Elsa asked.

"Not sure. You know us, we would've found it by now." Faith answered.

"Guys, I found it! It was over in the cabin!" Bryce said, coming back from the front end of the plane. "Now we can finally go home." he sighed.

_You made a grave mistake, stealing this information. And now I'm afraid you will have to pay. _

The laptop began making a sudden beeping noise, so Bryce threw it towards the back. _BOOM. _Half a second later, a giant ball of flame engulfed the back side of the plane, completely decimating the side of the plane. Elsa fell forward, the plane tilted at a dangerous angle, gradually moving faster and out of control.

"Z, we need help!" Bryce yelled. Radio silence.

"The controls are broken! We can't move this thing!" Thomas yelled from the cabin.

_No, no, no. This can't be happening. This is a simulation. This is not real. _But Elsa knew that wasn't true. Training had already ended. This was real.

"Elsa! Use your gloves to stop the fire." Faith said rather calmly.

Elsa nodded and went towards the back end of the plane, using her gloves in an attempt to stop the fire. Luckily the flames went out, but there was still a gaping hole in the plane and the controls were not functional. The plane lurched forward again, this time tilting even more closer to the ground, and propelling even faster to the ground. The rest of her team joining her at the edge of what was left of the plane. They were going to have to jump. And none of them had parachutes. Elsa held her breath, looked at her friends, and jumped out of the hole in the plane.

The only sound Elsa could hear was the wind rushing against her body in a free fall to the ground.


	6. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Uh.. hi. It's been a while. I apologize for the hiatus, I've just been occupied with lots of things. Kind of ironic because it's summer right now. Anyways, I've been working on this chapter on and off for the past few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm not going to make any promises, but I'll try to have another chapter soon. Hopefully. :) Thanks guys. - Stimulus**

* * *

Anna was not having a good day. She slept in late which made her miss breakfast, and to make matters worse she was plummeting to the ground without a parachute. What started out as a simple retrieval mission took a turn for the worse when the laptop they were sent to retrieve turned out to be a decoy. The mysterious voice over the intercom still rang in her head while in midair...

_You made a grave mistake, stealing this information. And now I'm afraid you will have to pay. _

A few moments before losing all hope, Anna felt like what was some sort of cushion catch her, she turned her body to make it face the expansive terrain below, and was relieved when she saw a familiar plane beneath her. Zach had made some minor "adjustments" to his remote controlled jet, one being a tractor beam of sorts, it harnessed air currents to grab nearby objects outside the jet. This was the first time she had experienced it outside of training, and luckily Zach was tailing the cargo plane up to the explosion. Once the redhead had finally got into the jet, she collapsed on a seat, exhausted from the past 20 minutes. She was not the only one, the other six looked drained as well. Just as Anna was about to drift off into dreamland, Zach's garbled voice blared through the intercom.

"Alright so I tried tracing the signal from the voice on the plane and I couldn't come up with anything. Whoever did this really doesn't want to be found."

"Oh really? I never would have noticed, it's not like he tried to blow up the whole plane or anything!" Bryce said sarcastically. Anna managed to crack a smirk, and then resumed to feeling like she got run over by a train. The whole team needed a break after the events that took place.

* * *

"Well we know they have men and giant cargo planes at their disposal, but that's about it." Elsa said while eating spaghetti.

"If you look at it that way, it doesn't look like they're going anywhere soon. We need to be prepared for these guys." Faith added.

"I like this. The more explosives the better!" Chuck grunted, his mouth stuffed with marinara covered noodles. Anna rolled her eyes amusingly, and Chuck noticed. "Hey, it's true!" Although Chuck came off as a not so serious guy, he definitely did have a point. The team was going to have to be take all of the following mission more seriously from now on, to prevent further incidents like this. She glanced at Space, who never ate food at the table. He sat in his chair, unsheathing and sheathing his katana in complete silence.

"I have a feeling they might be on the offensive now. I mean, listening to the audio file, this guy doesn't sound like someone we should take lightly." Zachary said.

"Did the Director say anything about this yet?" Anna asked.

"I'm just about to." The Director boomed strolling casually through the open doors and stopping in front of the dinner table. "Now I know you all have probably discussed about this already, but we're going to need to take some necessary precautions, lay low for a while. Expect 3 sims a day until things clear up. That means no missions."

If this was any other situation, the team would have yelled in protest, but it seemed that everyone was at a mutual agreement. No more missions until they figured out who was behind the cargo plane incident.

For the first time in forever, Thomas spoke up and broke the silence. "This could have been an inside job. We shouldn't trust anyone. It might have been one of _you._"

"You do have a point Thomas, but stop being so paranoid, man. It's getting kind of weird.. and annoying." Bryce said. Thomas' eyes dropped to the floor and started muttering to himself again. Bryce stared at him for a moment, then shook his head and continued eating his dinner.

"Anyways, make sure to be on your guard, everyone." The Director said, and left the room, leaving the team to themselves again.

Anna sighed and she turned her attention to her plate of food. Ever since the plane, she didn't have an appetite. She wanted to go back to her room, but the redhead knew that she would hurt Chuck's feelings. Huffing, she slumped back in her seat and shut her eyes.

"Anna? You ok?" a familiar voice stirred her awake. It was Elsa.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Anna responded, shooting the white haired girl a weak smile.

"I think we all need some well deserved rest. I'll see you guys in the morning." Faith said as she got up.

"Uh yeah, I'm going to go too. Night!" Elsa blurted out and proceeded to run after Faith.

Anna's eyebrows scrunched up, wondering what made Elsa so desperate to talk with Faith privately. Brushing off the thought a moment later, Anna excused herself and returned back to her room. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Before she got into bed she unclasped her pendant which hung around her neck and laid it on the desk beside her. Once the lights were out, Anna was alone with only her own thoughts once more. She took a deep breath, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Anna woke up underwater. Her eyes flew open, scanning her surroundings. Seeing nothing, she swum up and broke the surface. She was in the middle of the lake next to the A.R.M.O.R. HQ, and the destruction was everywhere. The A.R.M.O.R. HQ itself was on fire, and a gaping crater lay in the side of the construct. The buildings surrounding the HQ were all gone and in its place was remnants of a once large structure. She swam to land as quick as she could, and once she got there, she spotted her team members. She shouted at them, but they didn't respond. They were all wounded, and lying on the floor. Thomas somehow caught Anna's gaze, and he slowly shook his head. Confused, she spun around and saw a rocket come straight for her friends.

"NO!" Anna shrieked as she saw her whole team be engulfed by the resulting fiery explosion. "NO! No…" She broke down and fell to the asphalt street, which cut gashes in her hands, but the pain was completely numb. She began sobbing quietly. A sound of a rotor of a helicopter grew closer, and touched down a few feet from the explosion. A man in a black suit stepped out, and walked towards Anna's weak body.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" the man's voice drawled. Anna continued to cry softly. "Oh? Did I just- oh I must have. I killed your friends didn't I?" he went on. "You know, I've been trying to find the group who tried to steal information from my plane for quite a while now. And once I did, nothing was going to stand in my way. With you all out of the way, I can finally take over New Arendelle. My deepest apologies, I'm sorry it had to end this way for you. But sometimes… life just needs to end." Anna heard a gun cock, but she still in shock, and so she stayed frozen in place. "Just take this as a lesson. Don't mess with me. Ever."

A single gunshot rang in the girl's eardrums, and she jumped out of bed, screaming. Chuck flew her door open, revealing Anna's trembling body on the floor next to the bed.

"Anna, what happened?" Chuck gasped and lifted her back onto her bed.

"Nothing, it was just a n-n-nightmare, that's all. I'm fine." Anna sputtered out.

"Really? Ok then." Chuck grunted and lumbered out of the room.

Anna sighed and pivoted her head to her desk, checking the time. _3:00 AM. _Her throat felt like it had been rubbed with sandpaper, and her stomach grumbled in disgruntlement. Reluctantly the redhead crawled out of the warm comfort of her bed and shuffled out to the main lounge to quench her thirst. She almost jumped when she saw a slender body outlined by the dim light of the refrigerator reach for a water bottle. The figure had platinum white hair, and Anna immediately knew it was Elsa. She didn't seem to notice Anna walk up to her.

"Uh, hey." Anna whispered. Elsa turned around to face her, startled.

"Anna! Hey.. can't sleep?" she whispered back.

"Yeah, I uh, had a nightmare, I guess." Anna answered.

"Was it about the plane again?" Elsa asked.

"N- I mean, yeah, I just can't get it out of my head." Anna stopped herself before telling the other girl what she actually had a nightmare of. She decided that it was something she should discuss in the morning.

Elsa raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but chose not to prod further.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to bed. See you in the morning." the white haired girl smiled and walked away.

"Good night." Anna replied. She turned her attention back to the fridge and fulfilled her objective. After drinking a few glasses of water, she went back to bed, apprehensive to fall asleep again for the fear of facing another nightmare. Eventually, the energy got the best of the girl and sleep's clutches sent her back to dream state.

The next morning at breakfast, Anna decided to tell the others about her dream. She skipped over most of it, and went straight to describing the man in her dream who shot her.

"Are you sure it's him?" Faith asked.

"His voice definitely matches the one of the cargo plane, but we can't and shouldn't be so sure." Zach said.

"So how are we going to find him? I want to have some quality time with him and my fist." Chuck joked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey Z, can't you use one of those face searchers to find him?" Bryce asked.

"Well considering the only description we have of him is from Anna's dream, it's gonna be pretty hard. I'll put him in and see what comes up." Zach responded while furiously typing away on a keyboard. "Alright, I'm not getting anything. If he's as dangerous as we think he is, I don't think he would be that easy to find."

"We're not going to be trying to find him anyways, we still aren't allowed to go on missions." Bryce said.

"Are we just going to sit here and wait until he attacks New Arendelle? That doesn't seem right." Elsa stated.

"Well unless The Director says so, we can't. It's his orders." Bryce replied.

"Yeah, well sometimes orders need to be broken for the greater good." Elsa answered back.

"Uh.. guys? Can we stop arguing?" Anna asked, sensing the tension around the table.

"Anna, we're not arguing, we're just.. discussing. That's all." the blonde shot a reassuring smile at the redhead.

"Alright, well tone down the 'discussing' while I eat some breakfast." Anna said, getting up to find something to eat. She decided to eat a bagel today to sate her hunger pangs.

As soon as Anna was about to take a bite of her bagel, the floor began to shake violently. Anna desperately scrambled for something to hold on to.

"What is happening!" Thomas yelled.

And just like that, the tremors ceased as quickly as they began. Anna cautiously stood up and looked around the room. Nothing was too out of place, but the main lounge was certainly less organized than before.

"Was that an earthquake?" Anna asked.

"Uh… guys? You need to look at this." Zach said. Anna's attention turned towards now blaring television. A news channel was covering a story on a missile.

_-and at the moment the missile source has not been identified. Currently, authorities are investigating the building for any clues of the origin of the missile. As of right now we are unsure what the motive was behind the attack. Some are saying that the missile was an act of terrorism, others claim it to be a misfire from the government. Still no word from the President, stay tuned for more updates. _

"Do you think it was that guy from the plane?" Elsa questioned.

"It probably was. And I have a feeling it won't be the last." Bryce admitted.

"We _need _to do something about this. Now." Zach stated.

"Which brings us back to our discussion earlier, we going to have to wait until The Director gives the go ahead. How are we even going to find him? Z, could you trace the missile to a specific location?" Faith asked.

"Let me get on that… ok. Wait.. that can't be right." Z muttered.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"The smoke trail leads to the ocean, but then just completely cuts off." Z answered.

"So… it was from a submarine?" Bryce wondered.

"The more logical answer would be an aerial vehicle, most likely a plane that fired the missile and then disappeared." Z said.

"Wait a minute… do we have footage of the missile?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, some guy recorded some of it on his phone. Why?" Z inquired.

Zach pulled up the video and blew it up on the holoscreen in the middle of the table.

"Ok… there. Stop." Faith said.

The missile was barely seen high above in the recording, but it was there nonetheless.

"Zoom in on it. Enhance." Faith demanded.

"That's the clearest it gets, what are you even looking for?" Z asked.

"Kroff... The company who made the missile is Kroff." Faith stated.

She was right, Anna squinted but could barely make it out on the side of the missile.

"Well, I'm going to tell The Director. We need to find the CEO of Kroff. Right now. He could potentially lead us to this voice from the cargo plane." Faith said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'll go with you. He might have to be convinced." Elsa said, following the black haired girl out the door.

"I'll get my gear ready! You guys should get prepared too. Just in case." Chuck stated.

Anna left the room to get ready for the potential mission. The team hadn't been on a real mission for about three weeks now. She hoped she wouldn't be rusty. The redhead unclasped her pendant while changing into her combat suit, which gave her enhanced movement to improve her hand to hand combat. Once she was fully changed, she grabbed her gun which laid on her desk and walked back to the main lounge. She noticed the others had gotten ready as well. Everyone was itching for action, and they all jumped on the opportunity. Anna was about to open her mouth to ask if Elsa and Faith had come back yet when they returned with The Director.

"It's go time people. I see you all have gotten your gear ready already. Make sure not to kill him, we need him back alive for interrogation. Z has the jet warmed up, he's ready to go when you all are." The Director said.

The team immediately went straight for the hangar on the roof of the HQ, where Zach's many remote jets were stored. The team situated themselves in the seats for the first time in quite a while. Zach's slightly distorted voice blared over the intercom while the propulsor engine flared loudly, preparing for flight.

_Alright, let's try not to blow some planes up this time ok? The target is Sinclair Kroff, be careful, remember, we need him alive. _

Anna fastened her dual seatbelt and clutched her pendant tightly with both fists, no matter how much times they did it, the red haired girl would never get used to takeoffs. However, once Anna was in the air, she was completely fine.

_Ok, so ETA on Kroff should be around two hours. He's currently somewhere in Alaska, making some sort of business deal. There's a chance he might be meeting with the cargo plane guy, either way, he's a valuable asset in stopping the attacks on New Arendelle. The Director has ordered a K.O.S. on all tangoes other than Kroff. Good luck guys. _

The intercom crackled static and then went silent.

"You know, what if this guy isn't working for the guy from the plane?" Thomas wondered.

"What are you talking about? The missile was clearly manufactured by his company." Faith answered.

"Yeah, I know but.. how do we know for sure that the person who authorized the missile strike was the voice from the plane?" Thomas said.

"Tom! I told you to cut out the paranoid crap alright? We just do what we have to do, man. And plus, I don't care what we do, we haven't been on a mission in _centuries. _Personally, I'm just grateful for that. At HQ I just get way too antsy." Bryce admitted.

"You're not the only one." Faith sighed.

"Let's get some rest guys. We have what, like two hours to kill? I could go for a quick nap myself." Anna mused as she yawned and attempted to lean back in her seat. It was no use, but she closed her eyes anyway. She would need all the energy she could get.


End file.
